Old Love Songs
by iceblueyes
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji couldn't forget her feelings towards Eriol Hiiragizawa even if five years had passed. She knew he was still in love with Kaho but after he had payed a visit to her, she couldn't deny that she is still in love with him.
1. Insensitive

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. A birthday gift for myself. The song Insensitive belongs to Jann Arden. This story is also dedicated to Bloody Priestess who also loves the song. To all the readers, do enjoy. =]

Twenty five year old Tomoyo Daidouji was inside a coffee shop and was sitting near the window, her amethyst eyes looking at the pouring rain. She had taken her Mother's place in the Daidouji Toy Company, located in Japan, Tomoeda, because they have built another company in England. And so Sonomi Daidouji had taken care of the Daidouji Toy Company in England while she herself remained in Japan.

_England. _She smiled wryly to herself as she sips her coffee. It was still early and their work starts at past one in the afternoon. Actually, her Mother was giving her a choice-it's either she'll take care of the company in England or stay here in Japan. She chose Japan, of course because she doesn't want to collide with her former classmate slash reincarnation of Clow Reed slash her ex-boyfriend named Eriol Hiiragizawa. She doesn't want to take chances because she herself, even if five years have passed, couldn't forget her feelings for the Londoner after all.

She sighed and looked at the black liquid in her cup and saw her reflection in it. She still couldn't forget that seven years ago the man had captured her heart in ways that she didn't know. There are a lot of things that they had in common. One of it was music but she couldn't deny that she had a feeling that Eriol was still in love with Kaho.

And she was right, he didn't deny it, he was still in love with Kaho.

She stiffened when she heard the music that she had grown to love for so long. It was an old love song and she was in love with that song. Eriol knew that she never grew tired of singing that song, not in a million years.

/

_ Eriol and Tomoyo were in the rooftop, Tomoyo's arms were around his neck as she brushed her lips over his lips. He responded immediately, pulling her close to him and she took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. She was so sure that he's going to respond to her like he always did but he pulled away-from the kiss and from her body. She looked at him, dumfounded. "E-Eriol-kun daijobou?" Tomoyo asked, wondering why he pulled away. Did she mess up this time or…?_

_**How do you cool your lips**_

_**After a summer's kiss?**_

"_Y-Yeah, daijobou desu", Eriol replied. He turned away from her and cleared his throat. "Gomen. I was thinking about…something?"_

_**How do you rid of sweat**_

_**After the body bliss?**_

_Tomoyo smirked on that as she crossed her arms over her chest and lean at the wall. "By any chance you are not thinking of…dirty thoughts are you?"_

_**How do you turn your eyes**_

_**From a romantic glare?**_

"_Tomoyo!" Eriol exclaimed as his girlfriend laughed at him. "No, of course not, it's just that I'm thinking of…something". But the evil smile on his girlfriend's lips didn't waver._

"_Oh? Can you not tell me?" she asked huskily as she strode towards him, her hands on his tie, toying with it. "Well?"_

_He captured both of her hands and smiled wryly at her as he dropped her hands to her side. "Gomen Tomoyo but I forgot that I need to do something important today. See you later", he said as he turned away. She was sure that he was acting strange lately and when he was near the door she called out his name but he didn't stop walking and he left her there wondering what was happening._

_**How do you block the sound of a voice**_

_**You'd known everywhere?**_

_/_

She refused to shed some tears after recalling that incident in the rooftop. Later she knew it, when she have went to her classroom for her one o'clock class, she had seen outside her window that Eriol was talking with Kaho Mizuki, their Math teacher in College, and she had seen him kissing her as Kaho's back was leaning on the tree, Eriol in front of her.

Tomoyo shook her head, grabbed her black umbrella, and stood up from her seat. It was difficult to confront him that day. She was observing him the way he acted towards Kaho. She _loved _him but she wanted to make sure if he _loves _her.

Before she went out of the shop she opened her IPod and wasn't surprised when the first song she looked at and was even held PAUSE was the song _Insensitive_. She remembered she was listening to this song a while ago and her eyes lit up knowing that she paused when the chrorus was about to start. Putting the earphones in her ears and placing her IPod in her jacket's pocket, she played the song and went out of the coffee shop and opened her umbrella.

The chorus started to play as she herself started to sing the song. Another flash back she remembered and this is when her Mother was giving a party after they have graduated. She would never forget that night either. It was the night of confrontation.

_**/**_

_They were out in the gardens taking a walk and he had held her hand firmly. He stole a glance from her-she was very beautiful tonight wearing an off shoulder gown, light make-up she put on her face, and she had let her hair down as it was done in graceful curls. She was always beautiful. Always. Even though she had been his girlfriend for three years ever since he came back to Japan to study, he noticed that even though she was taken some men would still want to flirt with her._

_**Oh, I've really should've known**_

_**By the time you drove me home**_

"_Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked and noticed that they have stopped walking. She tilts her head and added, "You've been staring at me for quite some time now"._

_**By the vagueness in your eyes**_

_**Your casual goodbyes**_

"_Oh, did it bother you?" he asked; as he tuck some lose tresses behind her ear. She blushed. He grinned. "Still the old Tomoyo, blushing whenever I'm near"._

_**By the chill in your embrace**_

_**The expression on your face that told me**_

_**Maybe you might have some advice to give**_

_**On how to be insensitive**_

"_Stop teasing me Eriol-kun", she said and sighed. She knew, she just knew that the mage was still in love with their teacher. She just wanted to know why Eriol's been two timing her. And for the past few weeks she had known the answer._

_**How do you numb your skin**_

_**After the warmest touch?**_

_His kisses were not like they used to anymore. His embrace was cold. And it was not everyday that he'll drive her to her house. And it was all because of Kaho Mizuki-sensei._

_**How do you slow your blood**_

_**After the body rush?**_

_She had seen him kissed her. Their embrace was somewhat intimate. And there was one time when Eriol didn't know that Tomoyo stayed in the library until it closes, his car passed by her and she saw that Kaho was seating in the front seat._

_**How do you free your soul**_

_**After you've found a friend?**_

_She didn't even tell Sakura about this. She doesn't want Sakura to think of Eriol in a bad way. So she had been waiting this night to tell him that it was time for him to chose who he wants to be with-her or Kaho. "Eriol-kun, let's get this straight. You've been dating Kaho-sensei, right?" he stiffened on what she said and added, "Did you really think I wouldn't know?"_

"_Tomoyo, I-"_

"_You want to explain? I'm listening", she replied as she released her hand on his grip and crossed her arms. "Try to explain that time when I kissed you so passionately on the rooftop and you said you've got something to do. Try that". She was trying to keep her temper. Trying to see reason but she knew that after this it wouldn't be the same anymore. "Or should I explain it for you? That you don't love me anymore?"_

"_Tomoyo…"he wanted to hold her arm but she moved away, it's as if his touch was contagious. And the worst part is she was holding her tears._

"_You are making a fool out of me! Why didn't you tell me you don't love me like you used to anymore?"_

"_I was doing my best to know that! Because ever since Kaho had arrived, we had been seeing each other at school and we had talked like we used to before!" Eriol replied, almost exclaiming the words out loud. He groaned, frustrated on the situation, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not like I was not going to tell you, you know"._

"_I love you Eriol-kun! I did everything to be perfect in your eyes!" she said, tears running down her cheeks as she hastily wiped them away. "But you couldn't love me like I do because you are still in love with her". Looking away and trying hard to control her tears she added, "We're through". He looked at her like he couldn't believe what's she's saying. "I'm not the girl you wanted to spend your whole life with. It's simple as it's over". She was about to walk away when she added, "Don't worry too much. Your happiness is mine too"._

_**How do you teach your heart**_

_**It's a crime to fall in love again?**_

_/_

Tomoyo had folded back her umbrella and entered the Daidouji Toy Company. The people greeted her as she passed by and she smiled back at them, and only nodded. Surely after that graduation party her Mother held she heard the news from Sakura that her ex-boyfriend had flown to England together with Nakuru Akizuki, Spinel Sun, and of course, Kaho Mizuki. She didn't admit it to her cousin but she had been crying all day and she didn't go out of her room that time.

_**Oh you probably won't remember me**_

_**It's probably ancient history**_

The elevator that she had been waiting opened and didn't notice that a guy had also went inside of the elevator she had been using. She pushed the button for the fifteenth floor as she was standing in the right. The guy noticed that she pushed the button of the floor that he was heading also. Since it was only the two of them, she didn't realize that she had sung the song out loud.

_**I'm one of the chosen few**_

_**Who went ahead and fell for you**_

The guy looked at her in amazement as she had sung the song out loud. But to him he would always notice that voice _anywhere. _He hid a smile to himself knowing that after five years, it was still that song that she had fallen in love with.

_**I'm out of vogue**_

_**I'm out of touch**_

_**I fell too fast**_

_**I feel too much**_

The door of the elevator opened as Tomoyo stepped out and the man followed her, knowing that she didn't even noticed his presence. He called her name but it was no use because she had her earphones on.

_**I thought that you might have**_

_**Some advice to give on how to be insensitive**_

_By now she must be listening to the ending._ Since he doesn't know how to catch her attention, he grabbed her arm lightly as she slowly turned around and he smiled at her.

She was dumbfounded when the man smiled. She could feel that her heart was beating so wildly that she had forgotten the song had already ended. She placed her other hand in her jacket and pressed the STOP button and took her earphones off. She realized she'll notice his face everywhere but she wanted to make sure that it was him when the man finally spoke. "Hisashiburi desu, Daidouji Tomoyo-san". She smiled wryly hearing his voice again, seeing that smile again. It was nostalgic. It was like time rewind itself five years ago.

"Hisashiburi desu…Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun".

To be continued.

Author's Notes: A happy twenty first birthday to myself. =]


	2. Traces

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. The song Traces belongs to The Lettermen and IV Classic.

_**Bloody Priestess**_: Whoa! We're the same dear! Internet-ing while reading a book. Nyahahaha…at least there's another twist of an Eriol and Tomoyo story neh?=]

_**Cheng**_: Thanks Cheng. Do enjoy this one. =]

_**James Birdsong**_: Keep on reading. =]

_**Shanaa12**_: I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this one. And thanks for the greeting. =]

_**Shinigamiotaku**_: Ohohoho…I'm glad you like this one. Though I've noticed that you have read all my Eriol and Tomoyo fanfics. Arigatou gozaimasu. –bows- =]

_**Haine-91**_-Aww…it's not every time that a certain reader would leave me a review like they are about to cry. But at least you didn't cry right? Ahehehe…don't worry, just keep reading this story. Oh and I already mentioned the title of the song in the first chapter and its singer. The title of the song is Insensitive sung by Jann Arden. =]

Won't be writing the next chapter for To Be With You guys. Will finish this fanfic then I'll go back to that story of mine. Do enjoy this chapter. =]

/

Eriol Hiiragiazawa went inside of the room that is full of old stuffs that he left five years ago. Talking to Tomoyo Daidouji yesterday wasn't easy, he reflected. She had changed so much. She was cold and distant.

Smiling sadly to himself, he opened the old box where he had placed all his stuffs that he wants to forget especially if those stuffs made him remember Tomoyo Daidouji. And he was right-when he opened the box it was full of stuffs that somehow she had given him long ago.

Since silence was ruling the old and dusty room he opened his cell phone and went to "Playlist". He clicked a song as he began to reminiscence the old stuffs that Tomoyo had given him five years ago. He knew he shouldn't have said goodbye but he knew she wouldn't believe it when he tells her the truth.

_**Faded photographs**_

_**Covered now with lines and creases**_

Tomoyo Daidouji raised her hand and was about to knock the door of Eriol's house but she held herself back. _What am I doing here anyway?_ She thought and sighed. She was about to turn away when the door opened. She saw Eriol's servant, Nakuru Akizuki standing by the door, a smile on her face. "Mistress Tomoyo"

"N-Nakuru-san, o-ohayou…"Tomoyo replied. Somehow for her it was kind of awkward that Nakuru still calls her "Mistress" even if Kaho Mizuki was the new Mistress. She had told Nakuru long ago not to call her that anymore but what Nakuru told her is that "_Things would never change for me Mistress Tomoyo! You would still be my Mistress!"_

"Are you here to see Eriol-sama?" Nakuru said, grinning. Tomoyo had the grace to blush and shook her head.

"Iie. I decided to see him some other time. He went to the Toy Company yesterday and told me that he wanted to talk to me and asked me if I could drop by his place the next day, if I'm not busy. S-So I've come here to hear what he has to say", she explained. Nakuru made a "Tsk" sound and grinned at her.

"Still in love with my Master, Mistress?" Tomoyo looked away, pondering on what she said.

"Of course not. I've already moved on". _Lies! All lies! Of all questions, why does it have to be that? _Nakuru widened the door and extends her hand, with a smile on her face.

"Eriol-sama is on the second floor, the last room on the very end", was all the guardian could say. Tomoyo nodded slowly to what she said.

"Arigatou Nakuru-san", and she was off to see him but somehow that didn't mean that her heart wasn't beating fast.

_**Tickets torn in half**_

_**Memories in bits and pieces**_

Eriol had found a picture frame as he wiped it with a cloth. He somehow stiffened at the picture he was staring at: it was a picture of him and Tomoyo. He was at her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on top of her shoulder. Tomoyo's head was tilt to the other side, her both hands overlapping his that is around her waist. He remembered it was Sakura Kinomoto who has taken this picture because the four of them, with Syaoran Li, we're agreeing to have a group date. He used his finger to trace her face. Even if five years have passed a part of him still misses her which a part of him would never want to admit also.

_**Traces of love long ago**_

_**That didn't work out right**_

_**Traces of love**_

Tomoyo had arrived at the second floor as she saw a room, the door was slightly opened. She heard a faint music inside the room as she leaned her back to the wall and glanced inside. Eriol was looking at something and it didn't took her long enough to discover that he was looking at the picture of the two of them. Her eyes softened and somehow she was heartbroken to know that he had already kept all things that would remind him of their past relationship while she on the other hand didn't keep the picture in an old box: it was still standing proudly on top of her drawer inside her room.

_**Ribbons from her hair,**_

_**Souvenirs of days together**_

_**The ring she used to wear,**_

_**Pages from an old love letter**_

He could feel his heart was heavy as he found an old paper lying inside the box. The first love letter that she had given him way back in college and it was Valentine's Day to be exact. He could still remember she was acting like a high school girl in love for the first time, and was shy enough to give him the letter personally so she inserted the letter in one of his History books instead when he had walked her to her house. He smiled to himself as he read the letter that she had given him.

_Dear Eriol-kun,_

_ We have been together for quite some time and I was happy. Very happy. You know, I might not be the type of girl to be open with her feelings when it comes to love. I'm still adjusting to our relationship._

Eriol chuckled as he read the word "Relationship". They have treated each other as best friends but who would have thought that they would end up as lovers. _But I broke her heart in the end, _he thought as he read again the letter.

_**Traces of love long ago,**_

_**That didn't work out right**_

_**Traces of love with me tonight**_

_Arigatou gozaimasu for loving me and accepting me for who I am. Somehow I might not know yet how to handle this kind of relationship so you better teach me neh? I wanted to be perfect in your eyes but as what you said I don't have to be perfect because we we're not born to be perfect-as what you, the reincarnation of Clow Reed stated._

_Eriol-kun, kimi wo aishite'iru. I may not always say that to you personally but in my heart I've always loved you-itsumo…_

_Love,_

_Tomoyo_

_**I close my eyes and say a prayer**_

_**That in her heart she'll find**_

_**A trace of love still there, somewhere**_

Tomoyo closed her eyes and lean her head on the back of the wall. She has remembered that letter very well. Right now she was thinking she was a fool to give that letter to him. He had loved someone else and it was not her. A sarcastic smile was on her face as she walked slowly away from the wall. _Guess I was never lucky when it comes to love after all. _Hastily, she put on her sun glasses that she had kept inside her bag. She was afraid that someone would see her crying again if ever she would cry.

"Mistress Tomoyo! Chotto matte! Have you finished talking to my Master?" was what Eriol have heard. He went to the window and saw Tomoyo outside talking to Nakuru. He saw Tomoyo shaking her head sideways.

"M-Maybe some other time Nakuru-san. I've received a message that I am needed in the Toy Company right now", she explained.

"Demo at least you have told Eriol-sama". Another shake of the head from the heiress.

"I'm sure he is busy with some other things and I don't want to disturb him". Eriol stiffened from what he had heard. She has seen him reminiscing the old stuffs of before. "Until then Nakuru-san".

"Take care Mistress". He didn't feel her presence that was unusual. He was so engrossed on looking at the things inside the old box that he never noticed her presence. He turned his back on the windowsill and looked at the picture frame once again as the song was nearing to its end.

"You had to know the truth and I promise you I'll do anything to have you back", he whispered as he traced her face on the picture once again. He didn't notice a lone tear escaped from his sapphire eyes. "Gomen nasai…for everything…"

_**Traces of hope in the night**_

_**That she'll come back and dry**_

_**These traces of tears**_

_**From my eyes**_

Author's Notes: Virus is ruling my system. I want to get well! –screams hysterically- Well, I hope you enjoyed. =]


	3. It's The Way You Make Me Feel

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and the song It's The Way You Make Me Feel by Steps.

_**Neko-chiidesu**_-Thanks for the greeting. You had to read to find out what Eriol wanted to say to Tomoyo. =]

_**Shanaa12**_-Whoa dear! Did you really cry? Well, I'm kind of good in writing bitter sweet/angst stories than love stories. Lolz…just continue reading. =]

_**Suikahime**_-I know it's kind of sad but continue reading to find out what will happen next. =]

_**James Birdsong**_: Thanks for the compliment. =]

_**Nana-barton**_-Then continue reading to find out. –winks- XD

Sonomi Daidouji twirled her wine glass as she was looking at the people at the party she had planned tonight. She was finally back in Japan and had planned to stay for a week. So she organized a party so that she could meet her associates after staying five years in England.

She glanced at the very left side of the room and saw her daughter Tomoyo talking to Sakura. Her eyes glanced to the right side and she smirked when she saw Eriol Hiiragizawa talking to Syaoran with Nakuru, Touya, Yukito, and Kaho on the same table. She sipped her wine and was still grinning.

Ah yes, she have learned the affair of her one and only daughter that she and Eriol were lovers years ago but sad to say they have broke-up. She could still envision her daughter's face-puffy eyes, always in a daze, and doesn't even want to eat. When she has graduated she had told Tomoyo that she should be the one in charge of their branch in England but of course she knew she would refuse because the thought of encountering her ex-boyfriend is not impossible. But what Tomoyo didn't know is that her mother did that on purpose that she should look over at their company in England.

Sonomi sighed. She hadn't told her daughter the truth for five years. _And it looks like this is the right time, _Sonomi thought, glancing at her daughter again. Her eyes softened. _You are still in love with him, are you not? Because that is one of the reasons why you don't want to go to England. Correct me if I'm wrong dear. _She went to where her daughter was and took a seat next to her. Tomoyo looked at her mother and smiled.

"Okaa-sama, this is a nice party. I'm glad you'd thought about it", Tomoyo began. Sonomi smiled to what she said.

"Of course and why are you separated from them?" Sonomi asked as she looked to where Eriol was who was laughing on what Syaoran might have said as the others laugh also. She eyed her daughter and caught her blushing.

"Really Okaa-sama do you have to invite _him_ along?" Tomoyo said and drank her champagne.

"Why of course. Didn't you know that Eriol helped me with our business? You should thank him".

"There is nothing to thank him for. If there is, it would be to _thank _him for breaking my heart". Her Mother's brow raised and asked her daughter.

"Is that why you're here and not there? I was shock to see that Sakura is not with her boyfriend you know". Her daughter made a "Tsk" sound.

"That's okay Auntie. It's not a problem. I know she and Eriol-kun are not really in good terms yet. Right cousin?" Sakura said, winking at Tomoyo. The heiress rolled her eyes in disagreement.

"Pl~ea~se~ you two. Stop teasing me", was all Tomoyo could say. The two ladies chuckled.

"My dear Sakura, I think my guests are bored. Would you please entertain them my dear?" Sakura nodded to what Sonomi said.

"No problem Auntie", Sakura said, standing up from her seat. "If you'll excuse me, Tomoyo-san".

"Eh? Where are you going Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she watched her cousin going on top of the platform

"You'll see dear", Sonomi said, raising her glass to Sakura. "This is going to be fun". Sakura grabbed the microphone as she started saying "Mic test" and everyone on the table looked at her.

"Hey minna-san I do hope you enjoy the party Aunt Sonomi prepared for tonight", Sakura said with a wink then added, "But Aunt thinks the party is getting boring so", she went to where her boyfriend was seated and pulled him up on the seat. "We had a little surprise for you". She shoved another microphone to Syaoran's hand and dragged him to the center.

"Now already?" Syaoran whispered, looking at her.

"Aunt Sonomi said so", his girlfriend whispered back then she turned to where the orchestra was playing, "Maestro, please play the song that I requested you for tonight". The head musician nodded in agreement as he signaled the others to prepare to play the song. "Do enjoy this one. A one, a two, a one, two, three and…"the intro of the song played as Sakura and Syaoran started to sing the song:

_**[Sakura] It's the things that you do**_

_**[Syaoran] So physical**_

_**[Sakura] It's the things that you say**_

_**[Syaoran] So flammable**_

Sakura grinned as she watched her boyfriend singing his lines with a weird expression on his face. She made a cute pose and continued, singing solo.

_**You know I can't resist**_

_**Boy it's such a shame**_

_**Do you belong to another?**_

She looked at Syaoran with a sad look on her face as she walked up to him.

_**I don't wanna hurt nobody**_

_**But my heart just can't hold back**_

_**It's the way that you make me feel**_

Syaoran smiled lovingly at her as he sang his line:

_**The way that you make me feel**_

She grinned at him as they both sang the chorus:

_**Spinning my world around**_

_**Tell me how can I walk away?**_

_**I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm loving you anyway**_

_**It's the way you make me feel**_

The audience smiled as the two left the stage. Sakura went to Tomoyo and gave the microphone to her while Syaoran gave the microphone to Eriol. "Sing the second stanza", both said to the two.

"Eh?" the two said absent-mindedly but Sakura and Syaoran have hauled them up from their seats as they pushed their back so that they'll go to the stage. At that moment their eyes met.

"Go ahead Tomoyo, sing", Sakura whispered. Tomoyo snapped out of her senses as she walked to where the stage was.

_**I'm going to make you mine**_

Eriol did the same as he walked up to the stage, singing his line:

_**It's not impossible**_

Tomoyo made a "Tsk" sound softly as she continued.

_**Got to let you know**_

Eriol grinned and winked at her as he sang his part.

_**I'm irresistible**_

Sonomi's guests chuckled as they were looking at the two as Tomoyo blushed and looked at the floor of the stage. _Why am I singing this part anyway? Sakura, I'm gonna kill you for this!_ But she looked at Eriol and put a smile on her face as she continued singing the song.

_**Baby, can't you see?**_

_**You're the one for me**_

_**But you belong to another**_

She tried so hard not to look at Kaho Mizuki who was sitting on the same table with him so Eriol continued.

_**I don't wanna hurt nobody**_

_**But my heart just can't hold back**_

Snapping out of her senses, she continued the song.

_**It's the way that you make me feel**_

Eriol went closer to her and sang:

_**The way that you make me feel**_

Eriol took her hand as she twirled her around and sang the next line:

_**Spinning my world**_

_**Tell me how can I walk away?**_

Eriol's arm was wrapped around her waist as she continued:

_**I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm loving you anyway**_

She faced him as she sang the last line:

_**It's the way you make me feel**_

The music was slowing down as Eriol used the back of his hand to caress her face as he sang:

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**Every time you smile at me**_

Tomoyo smiled thinking that if only it was she and him alone in this room but she doesn't want to think about that knowing that he wouldn't love her like he used to. So she continued to sing her part:

_**Oh I go weak inside**_

_**Baby, I just can't hide my love**_

_**It's the way you make me feel**_

She stepped back from him as he continued to sing, with a worried expression on his face:

_**The way that you make me feel**_

He caught her, wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close as they sang the chorus together:

_**Spinning my world around**_

_**Tell me how can I walk away?**_

Tomoyo pulled away from him but he was quick enough to grab her hand as he continued to sing solo:

_**I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm loving you anyway**_

Tomoyo smiled to herself hearing him sang that line. _If only…_

_**Anyway, it's the way that you make me feel**_

_**Tell me how can I walk away?**_

_**I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm loving you anyway**_

As the song was nearing to its end, Tomoyo bowed down slightly in front of him and she didn't expect he'll kneel down in front of her, taking her hand and kissed it. Flushing, she sang the last line of the song, her voice turning soft.

_**It's the way you make me…feel…**_

The crowd applauded as the two looked at them and took a bow. Tomoyo took a glance at Eriol as Eriol was doing the same. Both looked away, a blush creeping on their cheeks. _We're not in high school anymore but here we are still blushing, _Tomoyo thought and saw her Mother stand.

"Everyone that was a performance from Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa and of course my one and only daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji". Another applause from the audience. "Well that was a sudden performance from them don't you think so? So that you wouldn't get bored". She flicked her fingers as the music started playing. It was a waltz this time. "Do enjoy the night". The guests started to rise from their seats, their auras not so down as before, as they've began dancing to the waltz. Tomoyo on the other hand grabbed the opportunity to escape but Eriol had grabbed her arm.

"Nani?" she asked, looking at him. She tried to be free from his grasp. "Hiiragizawa-kun hanase".

"_Hiiragizawa-kun_? Demo why that?" Eriol said, grimacing. "It would be better if you would call me _Eriol-kun"._

"Yeah right", she said as she have freed from his grasp at least. "Is there something that you want?"

"We need to talk".

"Anything but that", she finished as she walked away from him. She decided to go upstairs as he was still following.

"Demo there is something important I need to tell you!"

"I don't want to listen on whatever you have to say!" she was at the top of the stairs as she gazed down at Eriol below. It was a good thing that the music was much louder than her screaming. She was breathing heavily and she saw that he was looking at her like he was begging. "Gomen nasai Hiiragizawa-kun but I've already closed my heart to listen to whatever you have to say".

"Chotto matte-"Eriol said but Tomoyo had already gone up the stairs. He sighed. "Tomoyo it doesn't have to be this way. You need to know the truth". He bowed his head and didn't realize that Sonomi Daidouji was watching the whole scene the entire time.

_Looks like I have to talk my daughter and settle this love quarrel once and for all._

To be continued…


	4. Lost Without Your Love

Author's Notes: This is the last chapter. Thanks _**Bernadette Marie Canete Alferez **_for reading and liking this story. Lost Without Your Love belongs to Regine Velasquez and Bread.

_**Shanna112**_-Domo arigatou Shanna-san. This is the last chapter.=]

_**Neko-chiidesu**_-I so agree. It makes me want to push her to him and she can hug him for all she wants. –evil laugh- Hope you enjoy this last chapter.=]

_**Shinigamiotaku**_-Ohohoho –Tomoyo laugh- domo arigatou for asking about my health Shinigami-san. I am already fine and thank you for the belated birthday greeting. Aw…some are not that really good neh but I'm flattered that you find them all good. I was a Sakura and Syaoran fan before but I switch to Tomoyo and Eriol. Do enjoy this last chapter.=]

_**Nana-barton**_-Thanks Nana-chan. This is the last one so do enjoy.=]

_**Suikahime**_-Aww…don't cry neh and this is the last chapter. Cross your fingers.=]

_**Cheng**_-Read this to find out. –winks-

Tomoyo Daidouji opened the door of her room and slammed it shut then went to her bed, face down, crying. She hated him, yes, that was the word that fits him the best: hate. _He sure have some guts to tell me something important after five years have passed_, Tomoyo thought, burying her face on her pillow. _I hate you can't see that? I've already hate you ever since I saw you kissing her damn it!_

She didn't know that her door opened nor hear the footsteps of her Mother as Sonomi sighed and leaned her back on the wall. "I didn't know you're the type of person who don't listen to reasons, love", was what Tomoyo have heard. Tomoyo wiped her tears and turned around to look at her Mother. Sonomi smiled wryly as she sat down right next to her daughter. "Sure is dark in here".

"Okaa-sama can't I have my own privacy for once?" Tomoyo said and grabbed a small pillow and hug it. "Are you talking about him?"

"Oh and you can't even say his name now?" Sonomi asked, teasing a little. Tomoyo glared at her Mother and she heard her sniffing. Sonomi found her expression cute. Sonomi sighed and added, "Dear…Eriol and Kaho weren't lovers". Tomoyo stiffened on what her Mother said as Sonomi added. "It was a set-up".

"Now I'm really going to listen to reasons. Okaa-sama do explain!" Sonomi sighed as she stood up and went to her window, looking outside, her arms crossed.

"I know your relationship with Eriol but I wasn't ready to let you go yet love", Sonomi explained, looking at some of the guests leaving their house. "So I talked to him one time and asked him to break-up with you for a while".

"But he didn't break up with me. He was having an affair with Kaho-sensei", Tomoyo said, trying to keep her voice cool. "Was that your idea too Okaa-sama?" she heard her Mother sighed and nodded slowly. "Doushite…Okaa-sama…"Sonomi turned to her and Tomoyo could tell that her Mother was somewhat guilty.

"Because I wasn't ready to let go yet! Don't you know you're the image of Sakura's mother? The cousin that I've loved the most?" Sonomi exclaimed as she saw her daughter shaking her head.

"Okaa-sama I'm not her. You had to understand-"Sonomi held a hand up.

"I know that. I know…"Sonomi's voice softened as she looked straight in her daughter's eyes. "That is why I wanted you to take charge of our company in England so that the two of you will talk but it seems that I was wishing too much eh daughter dear? I know I've hurt you so much with my selfish reasons but don't worry I've already learned. One way or another you would leave me and be with him". Tomoyo dropped her pillow on her bed and went to her Mother, her hands on her Mother's shoulders.

"Okaa-sama you would never lose me. How can you think of that? Have you forgotten Okaa-sama that love is not selfish it's giving", Tomoyo began and Sonomi couldn't help but smile. She touched her daughter's cheek.

"Well what do you know I'm really glad to have a daughter like you". A lone tear escaped from Sonomi's eye as she began to wipe it. "Well what are you waiting for? Run along to your Prince Charming now. I'm sure he's waiting for you. Don't you worry I'm not going to stand in your way anymore."

"Okaa-sama…"Sonomi smiled through her tears.

"One way or another we should learn to let go". Sonomi went to her daughter and kissed her head. "I forgot to tell you that time when you saw Eriol and Kaho kissing that was the time that he asked me that you and him to be engaged".

"He what?" Tomoyo said shock. "You got to be kidding?" Sonomi shook her head.

"That was the time when I told him to pretend that he and Kaho were lovers". Sonomi sighed then looked soberly at her daughter. "Hontou ni gomen nasai Tomoyo. Please don't hate Eriol. If there's one person you should hate it's me".

"Iie Okaas-sama, I don't hate you", Tomoyo replied, smiling wryly. "If you don't mind can I go to Eriol's house for a while?" Sonomi smiled as she crossed her arms again.

"Of course dear. Do talk to him and tell him everything's going to be okay now". Tomoyo nodded as she quickly opened the door of her room and ran out wearing her gown still. Sonomi shook her head with a smile. "I don't have to worry they'll end up together anyway". She looked outside of the window and saw her daughter running outside the mansion in haste. "You don't have to worry too dear daughter. I'm sure he is still in love with you. If only you have been in England and saw his facial expression".

"_I ask again for your permission Daidouji-sama. I'm here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage", Eriol said as he have visited Sonomi in her office. He was serious, that she can assure of. To think five years have passed…_

_Sonomi stood up from her seat and smiled at him. "But before that shouldn't you tell her the truth of what happened five years ago my boy?"_

"_Y-You mean…"Sonomi nodded her head._

"_Yes, I've finally realized that I shouldn't have separated the two of you five years ago. Gomen nasai". Sonomi paused as she stood up from her seat and went to Eriol and patted his cheek. "O-Onegai take care of my daughter Eriol-kun". Eriol smiled at Sonomi-a smile that is assuring her._

"_Of course Daidouji-sama. I will take care of her"._

_It's up to you now Eriol. I've done my part, _Sonomi thought as she left her daughter's room and closed her door. _I should celebrate another bottle of champagne. _Sonomi hummed a song as she went downstairs.

/

Tomoyo have arrived at Eriol's house and wasn't shock at all when Kaho went out of the house. Kaho noticed her as she waved her hand. "Kaho-sensei", Tomoyo greeted as Kaho only smiled. "A-Anou…"

"You are here to see him aren't you?" Kaho asked, somehow Tomoyo stiffened on what she said. "I'm sure Daidouji-sama has explained to you everything".

"How did you know?" Tomoyo asked, curios of why their sensei, ever since in grade five almost know everything.

"That's because when you went up the stairs a while ago Daidouji-sama was near the wall listening to your conversations. So she said she'll help you to see reasons". Tomoyo winced because Kaho is the second person to tell her to see _reasons. _Kaho went to Tomoyo's back and pushed her lightly. "Go and see Eriol, Tomoyo-san. He's in the music room". Tomoyo looked at her and smiled wryly.

"Arigatou Kaho-sensei".

"Gomen nasai for "stealing" him for those past five years neh", Kaho said smiling sadly. Tomoyo shook her head.

"It was Okaa-sama's plan after all but I'm not angry at you or Okaa-sama it just so happens I was so angry…at him…"Tomoyo looked down, a flush creeping on her cheeks. She lifted her eyes and added, "But I will tell him everything I wanted to say…tonight". Kaho nodded to what she said.

"Ganbatte Tomoyo-san". She looked at her watch and looked at Tomoyo again. "Good heavens! Touya's been waiting for me! Ja neh Tomoyo-san!" Kaho said as she hastily leaves. Tomoyo was there, absorbing what she said.

"I see…she and Touya have already been a couple", she muttered and went to knock on the Hiiragizawa mansion. She breathes in and knocks on the door thrice. "Here goes nothing".

/

It was heartbreaking to know that Tomoyo wouldn't still listen to him and all he could do now is to have faith in Sonomi that she could help him out. He knew she hated him and he couldn't do anything about it. It was Sonomi's wish after all.

His fingers glide in the keyboard as he remembered those times that Tomoyo and he have grown to love this heartbreaking song. And right now he couldn't believe he is playing this song.

_**Lost and all alone**_

_**I always thought I could make it on my own**_

_**Since you left I hardly make it through the day**_

_**My tears get in the way**_

_**And I need you back…to stay…**_

The song was ironic, he thought. He was the one who left her. In her eyes he was the one who deceived her. He wanted to fight for her but he just respected Sonomi's decision because he knew it wasn't easy for her to let go when Nadeshiko married Fujitaka. She never liked Fujitaka back then.

_**I wander through the night**_

_**And search the world to find the words to make things right**_

_**All I want is just the way it used to be**_

_**With you here close to me**_

_**And I've got to make you see…**_

He stopped playing as he lean his head on the piano and banged his hands on the keyboard and had caused a very awful sound. He loved her. He has always _loved _her. _But it's already too late to let her know now, _he thought.

_Eriol-kun…_he pictured her in his mind, the way she always smiles at him whenever they see each other in the hallways five years ago.

_Eriol-kun…_he imagined her pouting at him whenever they argued on something and that little and foolish argument will take them for hours. But in the end it doesn't matter who won because they'll end up laughing in the end anyway.

_Eriol-kun…_he sighed imagining her sometimes showing him a sad face and keeping all her tears. She said she doesn't want to cry in front of him, she doesn't want him to see her that way. But right then and there he would hugged her saying that it was all right to cry. That getting hurt is all right and crying is all right too.

_**That I'm lost without your love**_

_**Life without you isn't worth the trouble of**_

He stiffened as he heard the familiar voice that he would knew almost anywhere. He lifted his head from the piano and slowly turned around, wanting to see if that person was really there in the first place.

_**I'm as helpless as a ship without a wheel**_

_**A touch without a feel**_

_**I can't believe it's real**_

He stood up from his seat as he walked to her, she doing the same. They were in the middle of the dark room; the moon's light was the only light enveloping the darkened room. She smiled at him, reaching out to touch his cheek and he closed his eyes savoring her touch. His sapphire eyes opened as he smiled too and nod at her as they sang the last two lines of the song:

_**And someday soon I'll wake**_

_**And find my heart won't have to break…**_

She wanted to free her hand from his cheek but he was quick enough to grab it. "Gomen nasai", she began her voice in a whisper. "Hontou ni gomen nasai. I should have asked, I should have known-"

"There was no way for you to know because Daidouji-sama doesn't want you to know it right then and there", Eriol interrupted, encircling his arm around her waist and pulling her close. She blushed as her hands rested on his chest. "That's why she told you to look over the company in-"

"England. I know. She told me", she replied, smiling at him. "She told me everything". He tilt his head as he smiled and she couldn't help but still fall for the guy that stolen her heart every time she saw him smiling like that.

"Tomoyo", he asked, his voice in a soft whisper. "Do you still feel the same way towards me?" she blushed again and he thought how he have missed her blushing face for all this time. She nodded slowly.

"I still love you. Nothing has changed". He smiled as he gets something inside from his coat. He took one of her hands and inserted the ring that he was about to give her years ago. "Chotto matte this is-"

"The ring that I was about to give you when we were on the rooftop. It's an engagement ring". He grinned as he added. "Or do you want to get married immediately?"

"Eriol-kun!"she nearly exclaimed as he chuckled and pulled her closer again. She noticed how his sapphire eyes began to soften.

"Same here, I still love you…Tomoyo. That would never change". She was about to say something when his warm lips landed on hers. She closed her eyes. She almost forgot how it feels to kiss him._ Almost. _She encircled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer; wanting to feel his warmth after five years has passed.

_It's still him. The guy that I have fallen ever since,_ Tomoyo thought as Eriol kissed her deeper and she holds on to him, not wanting to fall apart. _Finally, I don't feel that heavy feeling in my heart anymore._

/

Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa was in her favorite coffee shop again waiting for her husband. It was lunch time and she had gone ahead of him because he had something to finish in his office. She looked at her wedding ring and blushed. Six months after they were engaged he had finally asked her to marry him.

A familiar song was played in the background of her favorite café and she absentmindedly smiled. She would always fell in love with that song.

_**How do you cool your lips**_

_**After a summer's kiss?**_

_**How do you rid of sweat**_

_**After the body bliss?**_

She remembers the happy and sad memories whenever she hears that song. Somehow for her that song had taught her many things. She wanted to be insensitive only because she wanted to forget him but the more she does that, the more she knows she'll only fall for him.

_**How do you turn your eyes**_

_**From a romantic glare?**_

_**How do you block the sound of a voice**_

_**You'd know anywhere?**_

Eriol had arrived at last as he bends over and kisses her cheek. She smiled shyly at him as he sat in front of her, smiling too. "Your favorite song is playing".

"So you've noticed", was Tomoyo's reply. She stiffened as he looked at her singing the chorus.

_**Oh I've really should've known**_

_**By the time you drove me home**_

_**By the vagueness in your eyes**_

_**Your casual goodbyes**_

Tomoyo shook her head, smiling wryly as she too sang along.

_**By the chill in your embrace**_

_**The expression on your face that told me**_

_**Maybe you might have some advice to give**_

_**On how to be…insensitive…**_

"Yup, that's your favorite song all right. No doubt", Eriol added. Tomoyo just shook her head more.

"Well I really _love _that song a lot", Tomoyo replied. Eriol grinned as he took her hand where her wedding ring is placed and kissed it.

"Shall we order?"

"I am getting hungry waiting for you", Tomoyo replied as Eriol chuckled and called the waitress. She sighed happily looking at him. _I won't be insensitive no more Eriol-kun. You sure taught me a lot of things. I would be really lost without your love but still I find myself back to you. _Eriol looked at her and smiled as she smiled back as they began talking about their future.

The End.

Author's Notes: I don't know if I'm going to write the next chapter of To Be With You cause another story pops into my head entitled Fairy Tale. Kyyaaaa…I lost my inspiration on To Be With You again. Damn it! I want my inspiration baaccckkkk!_


End file.
